That Familiar Stranger
by krystalMage
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP!Kazuki meets Ban for the first time. Sparks fly. What's a guy to do when Ban decides to get mischievious? BanKazuki
1. Look At Me

**Summary:** Kazuki comes to see Ginji, meets Ban for the first time. Sparks fly. What's a guy to do when Ban decides to get mischievous? B x K.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own get Backers. If I did, Ban would be chained to my….ahem…never mind, let's move on.

**Rating:** T for language and adult situations.

**That Familiar Stranger**

-

-

Kazuki sipped his coffee elegantly, like everything else he did. Elegant, graceful, poised _beautiful_ Kazuki. Never missed a beat of what was going on, anywhere, everywhere. Kazuki of the strings. Back in Mugenjou he was a legend, a force people were wary of, but here, out in the open, he was just another specialist, offering stellar services for a stellar fee. That he was a tough fighter was just an added bonus. Clients often made the mistake of underestimating the delicate string master, but it was the last mistake they ever made regarding him, the ensuing strike was too precise to be ignored.

But that was an aspect of his personality that rarely surfaced. Kazuki preferred to fight his battles in a clean manner; he did not enjoy breaking his opponents, though he could, if he wanted. He managed to satisfy his purpose by causing minimal injury to his victims. That was his way, and he wouldn't change it for the world. In fact, it always worked in his favor to have his opponents underestimate him and make some stupid mistake. Surprisingly, despite the rising number of people he dispatched to the hospital, his deadly fighting abilities were still unknown, a fact that suited him _just_ fine.

He set the cup down on the saucer and looked around the small cafe. The place had a slightly rundown, unobtrusive air about it. Kazuki glanced at the clock. It was almost time. It had been very long since he'd seen Ginji. He sighed. Six months was too long a time to have been away.

"_I want you to meet Ban-chan", his voice had crackled over the telephone. Kazuki had to strain his ears to hear him. "You will come, won't you Kazu-chan?"_

"_Of course I'll will Ginji. It's been too long since I saw you. And I want to see how Midou and the outside are treating you."_

He hadn't been able to detect even a trace of sadness in Ginji's voice. Maybe he really was happy. Maybe this Ban Midou was better for him than any of them had ever been. Kazuki felt a rare jealous spark moving through his head. Ban Midou. That menace had just shown up one day and taken their Ginji away. In one fell stroke, he took away their Thunder Emperor and the best friend Kazuki had ever had. Of course he had Jubei, but Jubei was always something more than a friend, and something less than a lover.

He shook his head. No. He was not going to think about that again. He had tried his best to make Jubei give him what he needed but he just wasn't ready to come out of the I-live-to-serve-you-master mode. He had been pushed away too many times. He closed his eyes, willing the memories away. They were friends, friends for life, but nothing and never more than that.

-

-

"Jubei…"

His hands cupped the blind man's face. His lips were quivering with desire and hesitation; he didn't even realize when his teeth descended into the soft flesh of his lips biting hard. Hard enough to hurt, so he'd have something apart from Jubei's blank, passive face to think about. He frowned. _Why! Damn it! I'm here, I need you, I want you so much. Why…don't you just hear me…just once, listen to me…_

Kazuki moved closer. They had spent too much time beating around the bush. Not anymore. Today, they would take care of this once and for all. Today he wasn't taking no for an answer. Jubei had to respond to him today, he had to! Jubei sat up, stunned. He could Kazuki's cool fingers moving pushing into his hair, his other hand skimming across his collarbone, up his neck, cupping his cheek. Jubei gasped as Kazuki smoothly ran the pad of his thumb over his lower lip.

"Kazuki! We shouldn't…"

"Jubei…just…let this happen…"

"…."

Kazuki moved his face closer and closer. Jubei shivered slightly as he felt warm breath tickling his face. The lips that claimed his were soft, and moist. His eyes widened then shut slowly as he sank deeper into the couch. Jubei almost burst with pleasure. He pulled Kazuki closer, deepening the kiss. The velvety feel of his tongue, darting in and out of his mouth, felt so right. They broke apart, eyes blazing with want. Kazuki cocked his head to the right as he gently bit his earlobe before caressing the sensitive area behind his ear with his silky tongue. He deftly maneuvered Jubei's shirt out of the way, throwing it over his shoulder, not bothering to see where it went. He smiled at Jubei's petrified expression. Wait a minute. He frowned. Petrified?

He slowly turned at a sound from the door. Please God, let it be just a stray cat or something. He stopped cold at the sight of Sakura standing bolt upright at the door, her left hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide with surprise and shock. Before either of them could react, she bolted and ran from the room.

Jubei scrambled up and away from him. "Sakura...Kazuki! I…I'm sorry. I got carried away. This, this should never have happened! I…I gotta go!"

"Jubei! Wait! What are you talking about! We both wanted this!"

Jubei took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Kazuki. I…we shouldn't. This isn't…it's just not right! I'm supposed to protect you. I can't do that with you…I…try to understand Kazuki. I can't do this…I'll go crazy."

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"…"

-

-

He had accepted that and wasn't about to retrace his steps on a path that was closed and sealed to him. So he waited.

The café was well-lit and airy and the air was practically humming with electricity. Kazuki smiled. Ginji was coming. He could feel it. The door swung open and a little bell tinkled announcing the arrival of two young men, the blonde looked around eagerly before making his way to the counter where the delicate looking young man sat, absently swirling his spoon in his cup. The dark-haired one followed, keeping his distance, but watching the scene in front of him with intense eyes.

Ginji threw his arms around Kazuki and shouted into his ear. "Kazu-chan!! I am so happy you came, feels like it's been years!" Kazuki gagged; Ginji's arms were strangling him. He managed to pry them away from his neck and turned to face Ginji who was positively beaming with joy.

Kazuki smiled with happiness. "I'm happy I came too. It really has been too long. How have you been?" Kazuki hadn't noticed the other man yet. Just as well, had he noticed he would have been surprised. Ban leaned against the counter, his eyes fixed upon the slender man, watching his every movement, lips curving into a slow, predatory smile. Kazuki was oblivious to the studied observation of the Jagan master. He and Ginji were talking a mile a minute. Neither of them noticed as Ban shifted his gaze from one to the other.

The former rulers of the Limitless Fortress noticed their companion only when Natsumi came with more coffee and deposited it in front of Ban. Ginji looked stricken. "Ban-chan! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about you".

"No shit. I could've died and you two wouldn't have noticed."

"I-I'm sorry" Ginji looked at Ban pleadingly, his eyes melting. Ban merely snorted and shrugged it off. Not that it would have mattered. Kazuki had drawn Ginji into conversation again, and they were both lost, in a maze of names and faces that were strange to Ban. So he settled in his seat, lit another cigarette and proceeded to memorize every contour of Fuchoin Kazuki's frame. He couldn't help it. He was just so beautiful. Ban lazily leaned back in his chair; his eyes burning into Kazuki's back, going lower...

Oh. My. God.

Bless the heavens for that ass. It was sexy…very sexy. The way he tossed his hair behind his shoulder, the way he frowned slightly when he was listening intently, the way his fingers would grip the cup when tensed, every last detail about _Kazu-chan_ was sexy. He was like a Rubik's cube, and Ban couldn't wait to unravel him.

"Kazu-chan, you should hear Ban-chan play the violin! He's awesome!"

Ban snapped out of a number of very unmentionable thoughts involving a certain string master at the sound of his name. He looked up to find Kazuki regarding him seriously.

"Is that so? You play the violin? I had no idea."

"Yeah, it's no big deal." Ban brushed aside Ginji's adulation with a flick of his cigarette. Kazuki frowned. _That moron, how can he just dismiss Ginji's praise so easily? I knew it. He's a heartless bastard. Ginji is too kind-hearted to notice slights like this but that doesn't mean he should treat him like this._ Kazuki went on thinking dark thoughts about the man sitting beside him till he felt someone tug his sleeve. It was Ginji.

Kazuki looked at him, somewhat perplexed. "Yes, Ginji?"

"Ne….Kazu-chan, is everything alright?"

"Huh…sure. Why?"

"You've been looking at Ban-chan like you're mad at him for something." Ginji confusedly looked at both of his friends. He wanted them to get along. He loved them both. It would be awkward if they didn't like each other.

Kazuki felt a flush of embarrassment creep across his features. He quickly looked away and feigned a cough. He was miserably trying to fake an allergy when a cup full of steaming tea was placed in front of him. "Here. Have some tea, it'll help with your condition."

Kazuki snapped his head up to look at the person who spoke and found himself gazing into a pair of gorgeous blue orbs shaded by purple glasses. He frowned as a smirk formed across Ban's face. _Bastard! He's doing this on purpose_. He pursed his lips and thanked him curtly. Kazuki was pissed. He wanted to have nothing to do with this arrogant, uncouth scoundrel who had somehow brainwashed Ginji into leaving Mugenjou. In his attempt to get away from Ban Midou as quickly as possible, he picked up the cup and drained the contents of the cup in one sweep.

The idea was good, finish the cuppa and get the hell away from Ban. Just one little hitch. He started coughing violently, this time for real. Ginji yelped and ran behind the counter, looking for something; he just didn't know what.

Ban rolled his eyes. "What are you looking for in _there_, baka! Get into the kitchen and get a glass of water and some lemons. Hurry up!"

Kazuki keeled over, still coughing. He felt a warm touch on his back, and realized it was Ban, rubbing his back slowly. It was meant to provide relief but it just made him more jumpy. His touch was so…intimate. He jerked away. Ban stepped back and filled a clean glass with water, handing it to him.

Kazuki stared at it. "Why did you ask Ginji to go to the kitchen for? There's water here…..and what the hell were you going to do with the lemons?"

"Get Ginji out of here, what else?" Ban leaned against the counter once more, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, his eyes trained unblinkingly on Kazuki.

"What…but why would you want to do that…."

Ban smirked. "You're not very sharp, are you?"

"What! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing….and everything."

**Author's Notes**

Hope you liked it! You know the drill guys. Read and review.


	2. Tease

**Summary:** Kazuki comes to see Ginji, meets Ban for the first time. Sparks fly. What's a guy to do when Ban decides to get mischievous? BanKazuki.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own get Backers. If I did, Ban would be chained to my….ahem…never mind, let's move on.

**Rating:** T for language and adult situations.

**That Familiar Stranger**

-

-

**Tease**

-

-

**-- Recap – **

_Kazuki stared at it. "Why did you ask Ginji to go to the kitchen for? There's water here…..and what the hell were you going to do with the lemons?"_

"_Get Ginji out of here, what else?" Ban leaned against the counter once more, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, his eyes trained unblinkingly on Kazuki._

"_What…but why would you want to do that…."_

_Ban smirked. "You're not very sharp, are you?"_

"_What! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing….and everything."_

Kazuki glared at him. He was fuming. His brows were furrowed and his lower lip stuck out defiantly. He was panting slightly from the fit of coughing he had just endured and contemplating what excuse he could give Ginji for murdering his partner…slowly and painfully. He had never felt so irritated with someone before. This guy was impossible. He was enjoying, _enjoying_ the embarrassment Kazuki had felt when Ginji woke him up from his scrutiny of Ban and later when he made it obvious that he knew the cough was all an act. And now here he was…accusing him of being slow.

One thread. All he needed was one thread, and he'd have the Invincible Midou Ban-sama hanging from the ceiling, trussed up like a chicken. _And what was with that title eh? Invincible Midou Ban-sama was inscribed on his coffee cup. What kind of stuck-up, conceited, arrogant jerk would get something like that written on a freakin' coffee cup? _ Kazuki felt he was going to burst if this continued. He had to get away from this …._thing_. He turned away from the brunette and leaned on the counter, looking towards the kitchen instead.

Ban smiled. The carnival of emotions running across Kazuki's face had been extremely amusing to watch. He could tell the guy was probably imagining ways to kill him, cut him up or rather use those threads on him. Ginji had driven him crazy describing the string master's fighting techniques. Ever since he'd made that phone call a week ago, it had been Kazu-chan this and Kazu-chan that. _Kazu-chan is so kind, Kazu-chan is so gentle. I wonder if Kazu-chan has changed._ He'd been annoyed. Yeah, the great Midou Ban had felt a twinge of jealousy hearing Ginji go on and on about cute Kazuki was, how nice he was, how caring, gentle, blah, blah, blah. But now, having met the guy first hand, he could understand Ginji's adulation.

And of course it never hurt to be as beautiful as Kazuki. Everything about him was just so damn fine. Ban bit his lip slightly. He had honestly expected Kazuki to be a wuss. The real world didn't count gentleness as strength. Finer emotions and feelings were almost always trampled upon. Survival on the street depended on how tough you were and how effectively your feelings were kept under check. Kazuki, on the other hand, seemed to wear his emotions on his sleeve. He was slightly built and only a fool would back him up in a fight, if they didn't know who he was. But something in his eyes made it very clear that this was not a person to be messed with. Fuck around with Kazuki and there would be consequences. And that made him all the more intriguing.

He seemed to be irritated right now. He'd stiffened when Ban had touched him earlier. Seemingly lending a helping hand to a friend's friend but in reality, he had been delighted to find an excuse to hold him and caress that smooth back of his, if only for a few minutes. He wasn't sure if Kazuki was simply pretending not to notice the effect he had on Ban or he really was clueless.

Kazuki studiously avoided looking at Ban. He knew he was being watched. Kazuki didn't like this one bit. He started fidgeting with the tea cup, turning the handle left and then right with his fingers. He felt inexplicably nervous. He glanced at Ban out of the corner of his eye and found him staring at him again. _What's his problem?_ Kazuki impatiently tapped his fingers on the countertop. He flicked his hair back, irritably.

"Ow", Ban said softly. Kazuki turned to look at him. Ban was gently rubbing his eye. He'd been stung by a lock of Kazuki's hair.

"Are you ok?" He blurted. He realized what must have happened. He bent his head to take a look at Ban's eye.

Ban whipped his head up suddenly. Kazuki gasped. He was barely two centimeters away from Ban's face. He jerked his head back, only to see Ban smirking again. "Were you concerned? I'm so touched."

Kazuki scowled. "Well, it's just common courtesy. But I don't suppose someone like you would know much about it."

"Is that right? And what would you know about someone like me?" He leaned closer to Kazuki who didn't notice that Ban had very smoothly closed the distance between the two of them.

"Enough to realize you're a conceited, self-absorbed idiot who doesn't realize how lucky he is to have Ginji in his life."

"Uh huh".

"Yeah, uh huh!" Kazuki retorted aggressively.

"What makes you think that?"

"It doesn't take a genius. You dismiss him so easily, and you made him run off on some errand that wasn't even necessary."

"I had a reasonable explanation for that."

"Oh sure! Like that explanation made any sense!" Kazuki was getting more and more upset. Ban's unruffled reactions to his words were grating his nerves. He'd said more than what was necessary but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted to upset Ban as much as he had managed to upset him. Kazuki prided himself on his cool temperament. He couldn't stand that he'd been riled by a guy he met for the first time and so easily.

"It made perfect sense. If you want to act dumb and ignore the signs, it's not my problem."

Kazuki slammed his hand down on the counter, making other customers in the café wince and stare. "What the hell kind of reasoning is that?"

"The only kind I know." Ban casually lit up another cigarette. Ginji would be out of the kitchen soon. No doubt the electric eel had started chatting up Natsumi and had conveniently forgotten about his friends.

"You! I…aww forget it!" Kazuki crossed his arms over his chest and sat scowling at the counter. He refused to speak anymore, content to silently fume and stew. Ban glanced at him and smiled. _This is going to be too easy_.

The two men sat side by side. One mentally beating the living daylights of the other, and his companion staring at him, trying to imagine him in various states of undress. Ban wanted nothing more right now than to grab him by the hand and drag him outside, somewhere, anywhere. He could show him exactly what kind of reasoning he believed in. And he promised himself…he wouldn't stop till he had Kazuki moaning and writhing under him. But, by the looks of things, he'd have to be a little more patient.

Ginji finally emerged from the kitchen; he had a Hello Kitty apron on and a glass of water in his hand. He rushed over to Kazuki, holding out the glass as if it were a live grenade. "Here you go, Kazu-chan!! Water!!" In his eagerness to get the water to Kazuki, he tripped over his feet. Ban's eyebrows shot up and Kazuki let out an exclamation of caution as the glass sailed through the air, water miraculously still inside, and landed on Kazuki's shirt.

!!!!SPLAT!!!!

The glass shattered into tiny pieces and Kazuki was left looking helplessly at his wet shirt. He was soaked to the skin. It had been slightly warm when he left so he hadn't bothered to carry a jacket. The material clung to his chest and that was a fact he wasn't comfortable with…not at all.

"Gomen ne Kazu-chan, I'm so sorry! I should've paid attention…." Ginji apologized immediately. His lips drooped at the corners and he looked absolutely crestfallen.

"Kono baka! Now look what you've done! How is he supposed to go home now?" Ban yelled at Ginji even as his insides were turning into jelly just looking at Kazuki. _Thank you Ginji!! You're the best partner in the world. Oh god, I can see everything. Damn, I want him…. _

"I said I was sorry Ban-chan…"

"Well it can't be helped. Ginji why don't you get him a towel so he can dry off? I'll see if I have an extra shirt in the Ladybug." Ban pushed Ginji back towards the kitchen, and then turned around to face Kazuki, who was staring at the ground. He was tugging the shirt forward so it didn't cling to him. Ban chuckled.

"Well, well well, and here I was thinking you just _looked_ like a girl, you act like one too."

"Shut up!" Kazuki's violent tone stunned Ban for a minute before he realized the man was just embarrassed. "You think this is funny?"

"No. I don't think this is funny at all." Ban was serious.

"…"

"Come on, I have a shirt in the car, let's get you out of this one", Kazuki stared at him incredulously. Ban rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You really think I would go down on you in such a clichéd place?"

"WHAT!!!"

"Relax. It's just a shirt," his smile widened, "although, I could probably back you up in this alley before Ginji came."

Kazuki didn't know where to look. He felt…no he knew he was blushing. His heart had started thumping. He finally understood. Ban's reasoning made perfect sense now.

**Author Notes**

Fastest update I've ever done!! Don't you all love me?

Read and review!!!


	3. Back Off!

**Summary:** Kazuki comes to see Ginji, meets Ban for the first time. Sparks fly. What's a guy to do when Ban decides to get mischievous? BanKazuki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Get Backers. Are all ye lawyer types happy?

**Rating:** T for language and adult situations.

* * *

**That Familiar Stranger**

-

-

**Back off!**

-

-

* * *

**Recap**

"Come on, I have a shirt in the car, let's get you out of this one", Kazuki stared at him incredulously. Ban rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You really think I would go down on you in such a clichéd place?"

"WHAT!!!"

"Relax. It's just a shirt," his smile widened, "although, I could probably back you up in this alley before Ginji comes back."

Kazuki didn't know where to look. He felt…no he knew he was blushing. His heart had started thumping. He finally understood. Ban's reasoning made perfect sense now.

"…_. I could back you up in this alley before Ginji comes back."_

* * *

Sweet lord this wasn't happening. Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. He wants to…. No! Ban didn't really mean that he wanted him, did he? Kazuki stared at back at Ban in shock. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his lips were parted. He opened and shut his mouth in confusion. He was thrashing around in his mind, looking for something to say but it seemed as though his brain had temporarily shut down. Gone fishing.

Ban smirked and leaned against the Ladybug. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for Kazuki to come back to earth. He was having a really hard time not laughing right now. Kazuki looked stumped. He had certainly not expected this, which meant he really hadn't understood what he'd been making obvious for the past one hour.

Kazuki finally came to life…. only to start staring at his feet instead. Ban rolled his eyes. At this rate, they'd be standing around all day. He stepped forward and pushed Kazuki against the wall. He placed his hands on the wall, trapping Kazuki within the circle of his arms. Ban leaned closer. Kazuki mouthed something unintelligible and pulled his head back as far as possible from Ban.

The Jagan Master stared coolly at Kazuki for a few seconds before laughing and pulling his hands away from the wall. Kazuki blinked. What? Nothing happened. Ban had looked like he was ready to carry out what he'd talked about earlier, but he did absolutely nothing. How weird was that?

Ban sat back on the hood of the Ladybug and lit another cigarette. "You know something Kazu-chan, you really need to lighten up a bit. And stop jumping each time I look at you. It's annoying."

"And whose fault is that? I can't help it if you act like some hormone-crazed sex fiend!" Kazuki fumed, waving his arms around in a most un-Kazuki-like way. His heart was thumping and he could not even begin to describe how annoyed and irritated he was feeling right now. Ban seemed to take a sadistic pleasure in constantly invading his private space, making suggestive gestures, acting like unscrupulous and completely amoral bastard and then turning around and telling him to cool down. The nerve! The utter shamelessness, the freaking audacity ….oh how he hated him.

Ban raised an eyebrow, "Hormone-crazed sex fiend? Why Kazuki, such language for someone you barely know….I'm shocked, not to mention very, _very_ hurt."

"Oh give me a break. Anyone can see it. You didn't lose two minutes to come on to me. How do you think I feel?"

"I don't know. How _do_ you feel?"

"Disgusted! I feel disgusted. How could you even think that I…that I would agree to something like this or that I would even consider it? You obviously have no finer feelings or instincts which is why you choose to operate and act upon the basest of your urges. Well let me tell you something, I don't appreciate being seen as some piece of meat you want to bundle into the backseat of your car, which doesn't look up to the task anyway!"

Ban frowned. "Hey! Say what you want about me, but don't say anything about the Ladybug. It'll hurt her feelings!"

Kazuki stared at Ban incredulously. "Ban," He held his arms out to the Ladybug dramatically, "It's just a car."

Ban's frown got deeper. "Stop irritating my car Kazuki. It's not just a car."

Kazuki rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever you say but I stand by my opinion."

Ban looked at him thoughtfully. "And it's marvelously up to the task," he said silkily, "we can try it out if you want."

"Stop talking about it! How many times should I tell you! I'm not just some guy who'll jump into bed with you! So if you want to get laid, go look somewhere else!" Kazuki threw back at him.

Silence. Ban coughed delicately. Kazuki frowned. What? Why was he acting like that?

"What?" Kazuki looked at Ban who pointedly avoided meeting his eyes.

"Erm…..ehehe….Kazu-chan?" Ginji's voice floated out from behind him. Kazuki froze. He looked at Ban who smiled cheerfully at him.

"I probably have an audience," he said softly.

Ban nodded, his grin getting wider. "Uh huh."

"Oh sweet lord." Kazuki turned slowly to find Ginji and Natsumi looking at him as though he'd sprouted a pair of horns on his head. Natsumi blushed and Ginji kept staring at his feet. Damn.

"What is it Ginji," he asked, returning to his gentle voice. Ginji smiled nervously and held a towel out. Kazuki took it and before he could thank the blushing pair that was Ginji and Natsumi, they beat a hasty retreat back into the Honky Tonk.

Kazuki sighed. "I may never gain their trust again."

Ban snorted. "Please don't act like a drama queen. It's alright. They'll be okay. You just surprised them. Once they go inside, they'll think about what you said and figure out that you aren't a 'hormone-crazed sex fiend' but more like a damsel in distress trying to save her virtue from a scoundrel like me."

"I'm not a damsel in distress."

"No?"

"No. And neither am I scared of you."

"Maybe not, but you are scared of what I'm capable of. You are scared of what I might persuade you to do."

"That's nonsense."

"No it isn't and you know it. The real reason why you're mad at me is not because I want you but because you realize that you could want me too. Maybe you don't right now but perhaps, in a couple of more meetings, you might find yourself wondering what I would feel like, taste like…..maybe you'll act upon it, but as far as I understand you, you won't. But the feeling of need and want will lay trapped inside you until you have no rest, no peace. And you'll get angrier and angrier because you won't allow yourself to debase yourself by hooking up with a guy like me. Am I right?" Ban flicked away ash from his cigarette.

As he pulled the burning tube back towards his lips, Kazuki realized that he'd been holding his breath while Ban spoke.

Scared of Ban Midou? It wasn't possible. It was wrong, everything he said. He was not scared of anything about Ban. He just didn't like him. Ban was arrogant, conceited, selfish, egoistical and just plain annoying. And he really wanted to have nothing to do with him. The only reason he was even talking to him was because of Ginji. Yeah, because of Ginji. Without whom, you wouldn't give Ban the time of the day. Scared of Ban Midou? Don't make me laugh.

"That's a pretty story. There's just one thing wrong with it."

Ban looked up with amusement, "and what's that?"

"That it's all wrong. Sorry to break your little bubble but there's nothing about you that would attract me. Sure, some people might go for that pretty face of yours but I see the person behind the face."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and that person is not somebody I could ever like. You are arrogant, vain, too full of yourself and conceited for me to ever want to have anything to do with you. You know something Ban, for me, a relationship means something deep and intense between two people. They have to have a connection. And for me to make a connection with anyone, I need to appreciate them as a person. And there's little about you that I can appreciate so you should realize, it's never going to work."

Ban nodded slowly. "I see. So you don't like me as a person?"

"I'm pretty confident that I despise you."

"And you don't sleep with people you don't like."

"It's things like this that make me hate you even more, why can't you just say that I won't enter a relationship with someone I don't like."

"Because I call it as I see it. And since you don't like me at all, you can't stand the sight of me, and I don't evoke even a flicker of interest in you….is that the reason you've been standing out here talking to me for the past fifteen minutes?"

Kazuki blanched. He opened and shut his mouth like a fish. Ban smirked.

"It's okay babe, it happens."

Kazuki shook his head. "No! I came to change my shirt and then I just wanted to set things straight."

"Right. So why haven't you changed yet?"

"I….I…well…I got distracted…"

Ban smiled. "My point exactly."

"What?" Kazuki asked weakly.

Ban took the towel from Kazuki's hands and shook it out. He wrapped it around his shoulders and whispered, "I think my baser urges are beginning to connect to yours and I think that you think that it's not such a repulsive thing after all."

Kazuki shuddered but whether it was due to Ban's closeness or the cold air of the street was not clear to him. He looked at Ban with uncertain eyes.

"Ban….I…."

"I told you, didn't I? You are scared of me."

* * *

Author's Notes

I think it's been two years since this fic? Perhaps. well It's going to end soon as long as my muse for this fic does not abandon me.

I hope those of you who liked this fic in the past read it again. Read and review please.

Ja ne!


End file.
